charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Aidel
Aidel is a teenaged witch whom Paige Matthews is teaching how to bring out and control his inner power. History While waiting for Paige to continue their lessons, Aidel decided to cast a spell to reveal his true self from his family's spell book. However, as he had just read a book on Egyptian mythology, he had cats on his mind, which caused the spell to transform him into a bunch of black cats. When Paige arrived and figured out what happened, she orbed the cats to the manor. After explaining things to her sisters, they cast a spell to turn Aidel back to normal. Aidel explained that he felt his magic changing him and that he cast the spell to find out who he was supposed to be. Paige replied that she had gone through the same thing and sent him home. Upon reaching home, Aidel found his parents tied up and was taken hostage himself by Valen. He demanded the sisters meet him at a cemetery, where he raised the Undead to attack them. When Aidel saw Paige was in danger, he attacked Valen with his power, engulfing the demon in smoke until he knocked him unconscious. Valen attempted to stab him with the Ancient Athame, though Coop prevented this by punching him. He had since bettered his skills in the craft, being able to use smoke secretion on command in combat. When Kareem and his parents were tied down by the evil witch Tuatha, Aidel passed by their home and saw strange lights coming from the house. Knowing it was trouble, he transformed himself into a group of cats to spy on her and then made his way to alert the Charmed Ones. As close friends, Aidel has been seen spending time with both Tyler Michaels and Kareem Scales, and babysitting the Charmed Ones' children, showing he has also become a strong ally to the Halliwell family. He later joins forces with Kareem, Tyler, Darryl Morris, Amelia Desmots, Kyra and Benjamin Turner in their fight against the Old Ones who are returning to Earth. While his power has little effect on the demons, he manages to keep them at bay long enough for Kareem to break their connections to their hosts and Tyler to close the portals sending them through. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object with the use of a scrying crystal and a map. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ;Active Powers *'Smoke Secretion:' The ability to generate toxic smoke from one's hands. ;Through spell, potion, power stealing etc. *'Shapeshifting:' The ability to shapeshift into another form. Aidel can turn into a group of cats by casting the "To Reveal Your True Self" spell. ** Flight: The ability to defy gravity and propel oneself through the air. Aidel has this ability when turned into a group of cats. Gallery Issue4-preview1.png Smoke-secretion-aidel.jpg| Smoke-secretion-aidel2.jpg| Smoke-secretion-comics.jpg Notes and Trivia *Aidel had saved a feline version of the "Reveal Your True Self Spell" on his phone since the last time he became cats. Appearances Aidel appeared in a total of 10 issues over the course of the series. Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Witches Category:Charges Category:Innocents